


Your Noises Betray You

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheesy pickup line, Drunken sex, M/M, PWP, finnlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: It had started with a horrible pick-up line from a rather inebriated Kylo Ren. “I already have a Silencer. Would you like to be my Screamer?”





	Your Noises Betray You

**Your Noises Betray You**

 

It had started with a horrible pick-up line from a rather inebriated Kylo Ren. “I already have a Silencer. Would you like to be my Screamer?” All of the sights and sounds of the casino world coupled with the drinks he had consumed in the past few hours had influenced his decision. Finn had returned to Canto Bight undercover. This time not to find some master codebreaker, but to secure new business arrangements for ships. The First Order’s grip on the galaxy had tightened. This meant that secrecy was all the more necessary. Finn had been sent due to his familiarity with the place. His allies were spread out in the casino. Poe and Rey were together on a different mission along with BB-8. There hadn’t been any indication that the Supreme Leader of the First Order was present.

 

Honestly, Finn would have believed the man would strike him down on sight. Kill him. General Hux had not wasted any time in ordering his execution back on the _Supremacy_.

 

He had turned around in his chair to address his enemy only to feel a set of soft lips against his. Finn inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes widening as the action caused him to sober just a little—sober until his brain began to fog as Ren cupped the side of his face and deepened the kiss. It probably should have taken more than a skilled tongue and a handful of drinks to convince him to follow Kylo Ren away from the machines and to the man’s temporary suite. There were other reasons. Finn’s Force sensitivity had been ignored by the First Order, yet Rey had been training him. Finn could feel the way the Force was wrapped around them. It was almost as though they were back in that moment on Jakku, when Kylo Ren had paused to stare at him. They were connected, not just their lips.

 

This was not the first time that Finn had seen Kylo Ren since the battle on Crait. He had locked blades with the man again, Rey alongside him. Two against one until a Knight of Ren cut in. At that point, Finn had broken away with the knowledge that Rey and Ren were more equally matched. Rey later told him that Kylo had grown distracted for a moment tracking Finn’s movements.

 

And now… Now Finn was rocking back into Kylo, meeting the man’s thrusts as Ren cupped his throat and tilted back his head. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was on his knees, which was a step better than when he had been standing on the side of the bed while Finn squirmed against his lubed-up fingers. “Fuck,” Finn moaned breathlessly. Ren’s thrusts had started to slow. The man was dragging this out, exploring Finn’s body with both his hands and the Force. Finn felt phantom touches on the insides of his thighs as well as tickling along his lower stomach. He felt his cock twitch. When he reached for himself, another invisible hand grabbed at his wrist, stilling his movements.

 

Ren traced his fingertips up and down Finn’s spin along where he had cut him during the battle on Starkiller. That was a huge reason he shouldn’t have been doing this. Yet he could not sense any animosity from Ren through the Force. Rey had told him that Luke warned of the dark side masking itself. Manipulation. Finn had lived amongst those in the First Order. He knew all about their trickery, their lies. But Kylo Ren had not been lying when he had slurred out _I’ve been thinking about you_. Finn had felt ripples in the Force many a times as of late. Stirrings. He had thought he had heard Ren murmur his name. Now he knew it all to be true.

 

Dreams had been plaguing him as well. Perhaps they had been unintentional Force projections from the man behind him. Dreams of sex. Of scenarios like this.

 

Ren’s hands, clad in those leather gloves of his, ghosted along his sides, moving upwards towards his chest then venturing back down, fingertips digging into his flesh. The next thrust did rip a sound from his throat. “Ren!” Kylo chuckled, repeating the action, his cock hitting Finn in all the right places. Two of Ren’s fingers twitched, and the Force tightened around Finn’s shaft, pulling upwards. It felt like a mouth around him. Heat coursed through his body. Sweat was beading along his flesh.

 

“You look good like this,” Kylo said, yanking backwards with his hands in unison with thrusting forward. Finn threw back his head, eyelids fluttering as he shouted Ren’s name for a second time. He swore. There was pressure on his back urging him to lower his torso. He complied. Finn rested his forehead against the disheveled blankets, keeping his mouth off of them in order to breathe.

 

The cloth of Ren’s shirt brushed along his naked flesh as Kylo leaned over him. The wet heat of the man’s tongue had his stomach muscles fluttering when Ren licked up his spine. Those plump lips sealed into a kiss on his shoulder blade. A second. A third. Tongue undulating against him, teeth nibbling. Ren had lowered one hand to Finn’s cock, properly gripping him. Finn rolled his hips, seeking the coolness of the leather. It was smooth, save for those seams. This time Finn whispered out his approval.

 

But Ren… Ren already had a Silencer, as he had said. The man rocked forward, tugging more firmly, drawing out another scream of pleasure from Finn. “I’ve been wanting you like this.” Finn should have—well, he shouldn’t have been in this situation, but he should have at least been put off by his enemy’s words. Instead he moaned, nodding, his cheeks rubbing against the blanket. Kylo kissed up further, sucking on his neck. Finn pushed back against the man, reaching up and running his finger through Kylo’s hair as he pulled him into a kiss. His tongue toyed with Ren’s as the Supreme Leader began to fuck into him more quickly. They were both so close.

 

Kylo’s hand was larger than his own. Fingers firm. Finn wondered how it would feel without the glove, but kriff he was enjoying the bumps created by the seams. Ren began to whisper filthy things into his ear. How tight Finn felt around him. How Finn’s lips would look around his cock. Finn recalled one of the dreams Ren had unknowingly sent him—unless Ren had known _exactly_ what he was doing—wherein Finn had been on his knees, bobbing his head as Kylo sat on his throne.

 

In reality, Finn would have to leave before the next day. Secure a way off planet after finding his fellow Resistance members. But for now? He could entertain those fantasies.

 

Kylo Ren panted behind him, his words breaking off into a loud groan. Finn shuddered as Ren came inside of him. He swore, cumming as Kylo thrust into him a few times more. “Shit.” It was purred out, preceding Ren pulling out of Finn and rolling the man onto his back. Kylo settled atop him, capturing his bottom lip. When he released it with a _pop_ , a trail of saliva connected their mouths. “I may have to keep you here.”

 

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Finn said, groaning the next moment as Kylo began to nibble his earlobe. Ren accepted the moan of approval instead, and Finn was happy to let him.


End file.
